


The Yagami Twins

by Rhinosaur



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Family Secrets, Gay Yagami Light, Good Yagami Light, M/M, Minor Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Protective Rem, Protective Ryuk, Shinigami Eyes, Yagami Souichirou is a bad parent, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinosaur/pseuds/Rhinosaur
Summary: Haunted by their past, Light and Yuki Yagami are forced to keep what happened at the age of 7 a dark secret. But when Kira appears with the ability to kill people without being there. It forces the twins to investigate to prevent the discovery of Kira’s power and the misuse it may cause. With Light under surveillance, Yuki is forced to use her powers to protect Light from L and being used by Kira.





	1. Prologue

_“What has been done to them should have been prevented, we cannot risk the others discovering these abominations. We cannot keep them here, he might come for them. Ryuk you must take them back to the human realm and protect them. Do you understand?” the voice said, its eyes looked down and the figures lying exhaustedly on the floor before looking over at the creature he had addressed. Ryuk’s appearance was humanoid with a light-grey skin, spiky black hair and sharp pointed teeth. His large red eyes glared at the figures in front of him. _

_“Will it be entertaining” Ryuk asked, he was suffering with boredom and discovering the horrid act by a fellow Shinigami was the most fun he had had in years. _

_“This is not about fun, if this ever got out. Our realm will be overcome with chaos. We must prevent this outbreak and protect these from anyone or anything which might come after them. You will go and report yearly back to me. Rem, Gelus you must swear to never speak of this event to anyone” the king answered. Ryuk let out a huff before picking the figures up. They weight nothing to him. Unlike humans, Shinigami didn’t need to sustain themselves on food. When they were discovered the children were on the verge of death. Skinny and sickly looking with their bones visible under their skin. Rem had fed them the rotting food of their realm, but it wouldn’t be enough to save them. The children needed human intervention. _

_The king concluded the meeting, quickly dispatching Ryuk to the human world with the abomination. _

_“Rem, it would be wise for you to observe the children closely. Ryuk might not be able to protect them fully. Human lives are more complex to our own. Ensure the children secret is never revealed” The King said turning to face Rem. _

_“I will, I will watch, but never interfere with their lives it would be the best if they lived an ordinary human life” Rem answered, the king nodded in agreement before dismissing Rem and Gelus. His eyes trailed over the desolate Shinigami realm trying to get rid of the horrible feeling that everything was going to go wrong. _

_“I hope they never have to use them, but it would be wise with equipping those children with a death note” The king whispered, on days like these he hated his role at king of the Shinigami. _


	2. Chapter 1

~10 years later~

Light groaned slowly opening his eyes at the feeling of someone shaking him. Ryuk’s face slowly came into image when his eyes focused. The horrifying face which would cause anyone to have nightmare was more of a comfort to Light, he had seen it everyday since he was seven. His supposed protector sent by the Shinigami king after what had happened.

“Come on Light-o, wake up! Your alarm has been screeching for a while now” Ryuk said before giving Light another shake. It was Monday, the worse day of the week if you asked Light. He kicked the warm duvet off him and slowly sat up.

“What time is it?” Light muttered to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“6:30” Ryuk answered as Light quickly stretched out then forcing himself to stand up. Light grabbed his school uniform which he had hung out the night before in preparation of this morning and headed towards his adjoining bathroom to change.

“I look like hell” Light muttered, his eyes were sullen, his pale skin and the thin scar present on his left cheek. Light lightly traced it, his whole body was littered with scars similar. A permanent reminder of what had happened. Light had to tear his eyes away from the mirror, if he kept looking he would discover more imperfection with himself. No one other than his twin knew what had happened and they were forced to secrecy. It’s not like anyone would believe them anyway if they told them the trust, they would just be told it was a child’s imagination trying to explain what had happened.

Light shook his head. He couldn’t allow himself to get anymore distracted by the past. He stripped out of his pyjamas and dressed into his school uniform before brushing his teeth and hair then applying a little bit of makeup to hide the scar on his face and the one on his hand. He walked into his empty bedroom, Ryuk must have gone to check up on Yuki when Light was changing. Light grabbed his bag by his desk and left his room. However, he didn’t make it far when two hands shot up from behind him covering his eyes.

“I would think really hard before heading downstairs and potentially sending Sayu into an early grave” the voice said, it was Yuki.

“They’re red again” Light asked though he was pretty much positive on the answer.

“Yep” Yuki answered before removing her hand and standing in front of me. Yuki had a pixie haircut with bangs covering her forehead and her hair shaved either side, it had been recently dyed dark purple in protest to our school about forcing students to fit into the school’s view of what a Japanese citizen should be. Yuki was also dressed in her school uniform whole expect where a skirt like all the other girls she wore trousers mainly because of the scars and Yuki just really didn’t like skirts.

“This is getting ridiculous, I don’t know why but it’s getting harder to control them” Light replied as he closed his eyes and forced them back to the light brown everyone was used to. Them meant his eyes, during that time. He lost his true eyes like Yuki and instead were forced to take on the Shinigami’s eyes instead. These eyes meant he could now see anyone and everyone’s names and their lifespan. It was quite depressing watching the years of your loved ones slowly trickle down.

“Come on light we better go have breakfast before school” Yuki said pulling her brother from his thoughts. Sayu had just finished breakfast when the twins entered.

“Morning Light, Yuki” Sayu greeted the twins as the took a seat and started eating their breakfast which Sayu had prepared. Their mother had died during the period the twins were missing, it was a stress-induced heart attack. It occurred only a week before Light and Yuki were discovered unconscious in the hospital entrance. The funeral had been held off until the twins were physically able to attend. Yuki got the feeling that their father blamed them for their mother’s death, if they hadn’t appeared a week before their mother would obviously still be alive.

“Earth to Yuki, you still here” Sayu said waving a hand in front of her older sister’s face.

“Sorry, I was in a world of my own there. Were you saying something?” Yuki quickly changed the subject before shoving her breakfast down her throat. Both Light and Ryuk sent a worried glance over to Yuki, she had become more withdrawn from everyone recently but whenever either Ryuk or Light tried to approach her about it she would brush it off and change the conversation.

* * *

The slow walk to school was tortures, neither individual wanted to attend but they were forced. They had to keep up pretences when Light and Yuki just wanted to crawl back into bed and hide from the expectations and desires of this cruel world.

“Dad didn’t come home again last night; do you think he is working on the Kira case” Light asked looking over at his sister. Her eyes were focused on the floors and she trudged along.

“Probably, I wouldn’t be surprised considering he is hailed as one of the best detectives in the country. And obviously a wonderful father. The Kira case is one of the biggest investigations you know just as well as I do Light, he would be working it” Yuki replied shrugging her shoulders, Light fell silent once more, his eyes trailed over the people passing by their names and lifespans floated above their head like a constant taunt. The lifespans ranged from sixty-seven years remaining to only a few hours.

“A person who can kill without being there” Light muttered underneath his breath, Yuki glanced up at her brother letting a small ‘huh’ escape her mouth.

“Kira, we both know how he is committing these crimes and we are probably the only people in the whole world who would be able to stop him or at least find him. Why aren’t we doing anything towards it. I mean wouldn’t it be such a show up on Dad that his two children were able to solve the case before him” Light explained, his voice was filled with hope. Light had always wanted to be a detective ever since he was old enough to know what his father did at work, he didn’t want to follow in his father’s footsteps he wanted to prove that he was so much better than his father that he hoped he was on the same level as L, the worlds famous detective.

“As much as I would love to hold this against him and constantly taunt him about failing to find Kira without the assistance of two teenagers. The Shinigami king would never allow it, with the constant supervision between him behind us and Rem we would never get far in the investigation. We are meant to stay far away from the Shinigami world and the death notes even if they do keep cropping into our lives” Yuki said, Light huffed in annoyance. He hated that Yuki was right. Ever since the incident anything which occurred in their lives which had any spark of supernatural elements was quickly investigated by the Shinigami world and they were thrown as far away from it as possible.

“It’s ridiculous. Hey Ryuk, if we are not allowed to be involved in anything Shinigami related events they why the hell did the Shinigami king give us a death note each that says the completely opposite” Light asked turning to face their trailing Shinigami who seemly stayed quiet through the whole conversation which was weird indeed since this was Ryuk they were talking about. Light and Yuki stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed that Ryuk wasn’t there.

“Where the hell did he go? It’s not like he can leave us” Light said searching his surrounding for Ryuk but there was nothing. No sign of his creepy ass face anywhere.

“We better get to school, if Ryuk has disappeared on us that can’t mean anything good” Yuki said grabbing Light’s arm and pulling him toward the school gates. Light’s eyes were focused behind him, a sense of dread filled his veins.


	3. Chapter 2

The school day dragged and Ryuk still hadn’t returned, their guardian or self-promoted protector had disappeared off the face of the earth and neither Light nor Yuki could figure out where he would have disappeared to. Not even leaving an apple out on Light’s desk all day had brought him back, whatever reason Ryuk had to suddenly disappearing – it was a serious one and Light suspected it had something to do with the recent string of murders.

“I have a bad feeling about this” Yuki said when she met up with her brother during lunch.

“I know what you mean, I doubt you-know-who won’t be happy if he finds out that Ryuk has done a runner on us or Rem for that matter. It has to be linked to the recent killings, if Kira is using a death note then… we have to investigate this Yuki screw what the king would say. I’m not going to let the people die when I know what’s happening. I don’t care whether they are criminals or not, we have to do something. The police aren’t going to be able to find Kira and even if they do, we can’t let the existence of the death note be revealed” Light said, determination laced his voice as he turned to look at his sister. Yuki stayed quite for a while before sighing and nodding her head.

“You’re right. We are the only two people who can stop this, first we find Ryuk then we look into what the police already have on Kira it won’t be hard to hack the NPA with that we can start our own investigation. We just need to convince Ryuk to help us or at least not to interfere” Yuki answered her eyes trailed around their surrounding looking for something which doesn’t fit, which stands out, but she can’t see anything. Something was wrong was this picture something big.

“I’ll get right onto it when we get home. Sayu is hanging out with her friends after school so we won’t be interrupted by her and I doubt he would be home” Light said and Yuki felt her blood boil, Soichiro Yagami was a terrible excuse of a father, he was only proud of Light’s intellectual achievements and only came home ever other week to make sure they hadn’t burnt the house down. The bell pull Yuki out of her thoughts as she watched her fellow students head back inside the school.

“I’ll see you later” Light said before heading to his class. Yuki slowly packed her stuff into her back. The hairs on the back of her neck was standing up on end. Someone was watching her.

* * *

“Where the hell have you been?” was the first thing both Light and Yuki said when they got home. Ryuk was lounging on Light’s bed with a basket of apples.

“Hey Light-o, Yuki. I’m sorry I vanished but I had to check out something. Someone has been following you, he’s human called Raye Pember, I have no idea why so don’t ask. Considering your past, I had to report this to the Shinigami King however, he has closed himself away from seeing any Shinigami and I couldn’t find either Rem or Gelus. I asked around and no one has any idea why the old man is acting this way” Ryuk explained, the twins went silent for the most part. Allowing this newfound knowledge to sink in.

“It can’t be a coincidence. Something is happening with the Shinigami world and I think it has to do with Kira. I guess that leaves us no choice, we have to find Kira before the police” Light said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry for not updating in a while. I haven't lost inspiration for this story or will I abandon it. I've just been ridiculously busy. I can't promise that I'll update regularly but I'll try and update as much as I can. I do want to finish this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Wait hold on… you want to go after this Kira individual. No just no. The Shinigami King would have my head if he found out that you went after someone with a death note. You’re not meant to engage with this world, not after everything you’ve already gone through. I won’t allow it” Ryuk said, although he knew it would be a losing battle arguing but he had to, the Shinigami King wanted to keep Light and Yuki far away from anything Shinigami related to ensure their secret was kept well a secret and since the death note was definitely Shinigami related he couldn’t allow them to go after it. A Shinigami was attached to this Kira person which means if that Shinigami figures out what’s wrong with the twins then these last ten years would have been for nothing.

“Then you want the police to find out about the death note and the existence of the Shinigami. No offense Ryuk but that is the last thing this planet needs is for the government to get a hold of something so powerful. You’ve seen movies, how power-hungry that world got when they gained something like this, real life isn’t that much different. The world would be in ruin if the existence of the death note ever came to light. We know everything about the death note, both Yuki and I have the Shinigami eyes. All we need to do is get Kira’s death note. We don’t need to approach them or do anything. All we need to do is get them away from it and he’s finished” Light argued. He hated how the Shinigami King practically treated them like they were still seven, they had already been through hell, going after the worlds worst serial killer would be nothing in comparison. However, their stalker could be a problem.

“Ryuk we’ve got no choice. The Shinigami king has closed himself off, Rem and Gelus are potentially missing and now we have a mass murder with a death note killing criminals and probably anyone who they come across. We have to stop them. We have an advantage; we are the secret of the Shinigami Realm, so Kira won’t expect two humans to come after them and he doesn’t know what we are capable of. Ryuk, face the facts we’ll be doing this with or without you” Yuki added. Ryuk sighed, the brats had a point. He had been down here long enough to know how corrupt the worlds governments are and if they got their hands on a death note, it wouldn’t end well.

“Fine. You win Light-o. We go get the death note and return it to the Shinigami Realm and that’s it” Ryuk relented.

“I’m glad you could see it our way Ryuk, now we need to compile all information about Kira which the police have already uncovered. I’ve hacked into the NPA and they suspected that Kira is a student. I don’t think they’ve experiment with any of the rules of the death note from what I can tell, they seemed to be writing only names. So, criminals are dying every 40 seconds. The police have only looked into heart attack victims, but I can’t find any criminals which have died in suspicious accidents or suicides which could be linked to the death note but I’ll keep looking” Light re-laid the information he had found.

“Some type of god complex maybe?” Yuki asked, Light nodded – it had been something which crossed his mind.

“Wait hold up god complex?” Ryuk questioned not keeping up with the brainwaves of the two genius in the room. Yuki sighed but answered regardless.

“Either he’s really stupid and doesn’t realise he can kill in other ways or he wants people to know that he can kill and is using a heart attack as his calling card. He probably wants people to believe he’s passing judgement on criminals by killing them by using heart attacks. Also, I don’t think he has made the Shinigami eye deal at least not yet, their Shinigami might have not told them or if the god complex theory is right, they probably won’t agree to something like that unless it’s their only option. They probably want to rule over their utopia for a long time and lose half your lifespan wouldn’t work in that favour”.

“From what I can tell, they’re working with an outside detective L… wait isn’t that the famous unknown detective you have a crush on” Yuki said looking at her brother whose cheeks were stained red.

“Nope, me a crush. I have no idea what you’re talking about Yuki” Light blatantly lied.

“Sure, sure keep telling yourself that. Anyway, your boyfriend seems to be planning some sort of announcement to challenge Kira by revealing himself” Yuki read the current updated police report released today. It was written by their father, so it proves that he was working on the Kira case and it’s doubtful that they were going to see him anytime soon – not like they saw him anyway.

“Again, he’s not my boyfriend and two, like L would really reveal himself. He’s not that stupid” Light started before whispering underneath his breath “well I hope not” before carrying on explaining that “L has always been careful before when working with the police, it’s doubtful that he’s going to reveal himself for everyone to see. I suspect that the person who’s following us Raye Penber is probably working with L or at least under orders from him. He’s probably extremely paranoid and doesn’t want to risk the chance there being a leak or Kira among the families of the police personnel who he is working with after all Kira might go out of his way to find and remove any people who will be a massive risk to stop his utopia from happening and L would be the biggest risk there is. He’s solved the most unsolvable cases of all time. L is going to try and keep his identity hidden; it will be the only way to prevent his death”.

“You are both paranoid. Well look at that you were made for each other” Yuki teased but before Light could retaliate both their phones buzzed – it was Sayu.

** _Why am I related to you Group Chat_ **

** _Sayu: _ ** _Turn on the TV_

Light grabbed his TV remote and switched his TV on. On the current channel showed an image of a man wearing a suit sitting at a desk with the name Lind L. Tailor printed on a card. Light looked above his head and there floating in piercing red letters was the same name. His lifespan however, caught Light’s attention, he only had a few hours left to live.

“… otherwise known as L” the man said drawing Light’s attention back to him. It had to be a lie. L wouldn’t reveal himself so easily, he hasn’t in the past so why would he do it know.

“It has to be a criminal. L must be testing a theory of his or at least trying to provoke Kira” Light said, it was the only explanation he could come to without thinking L was actually an idiot. It was no surprise to the twins when Lind L. Tailor clutched his chest and died. The lack of surprise didn’t waver when a gothic L appeared on the screen after Tailor’s death, it only proved Light’s point.

“L isn’t our priority right now, this stalker is. We need to investigate, maybe find out why he’s following us. After that we can decide our next move” Yuki said, drawing Light and Ryuk’s attention to her.

“Hyuk you have an idea Yuki” Ryuk asked but all he received was a smirk. Ryuk gulped.

“Oh, don’t worry Ryuk. I have some… ideas”.

* * *

Raye Penber followed the twins through town, he initially was meant to follow only Light Yagami since he best fit the Kira suspect criteria then when he was cleared he would move onto Yuki and Sayu Yagami however, the twins seemed to go everywhere together. They also didn’t show any signs of having any friends even though Light Yagami was popular with the girls at school, he hadn’t gone on any dates or showed any signs of being interested in anyone. Raye had been tailing them for nearly a week now and he hadn’t seen any signs that either twin could have been Kira, the only odd thing he had noticed when he looked into their background was that they had disappeared when they were seven for nearly a year before turning up out of nowhere nearly dead and had refused to speak about the incident ever since.

The twins stopped at the Spaceland bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. Raye hovered back; he didn’t want to draw any attention to himself, but he wasn’t looking forward to spending the whole day tailing them around an amusement park. It was a Saturday, so the park was going to be packed which meant he was going to be extra careful to not reveal that he is following the twins or to lose them in the crowd of people. The bus arrived and Raye darted onto the bus before it pulled out of the bus stop, cursing himself for being so distracted that he nearly got left behind. He received a scowl from the bus driver which Raye whispered an apology before taking a seat behind the twins.

Surprisingly, there was hardly anyone on the bus, but they still had three or four stops before they arrive at Spaceland, so they probably pick up more passengers as they went along the circuit. The twins spoke to each other about what seemed like random and unimportant schoolwork and home life, Raye had to feel sorry for them. From what he found out, Soichiro Yagami was a workaholic who hardly came home. They lost their mother 10 years ago due to a heart attack, so the twins practically raised themselves and their younger sister Sayu. Neither Sachiko nor Soichiro Yagami had any family left to support them either.

Raye had switched off that he didn’t realise that the bus had come to a stop until the shouting started.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me, a bus jacking really’ Raye thought to himself, the bus jacker thrusted a gun up in the drivers face demanding that the driver call Spaceland and demand they hand over the money they made the day before. Raye internally cursed, of course out of all days, there had to be a bus jacking which involved the suspects where he shouldn’t really reveal who he was, but did he have a choice he couldn’t risk any of the hostages lives yet, he couldn’t let the hijacker kill anyone. Raye looked over at said suspects and froze when he read the note which Light passed to his sister.

_Yuki, as soon as he turns around. I’m gonna grab the gun from his hand. _

“Don’t be stupid. That’s risky. If it comes to that, I’ll take care of it” Raye spoke up, he couldn’t let Light Yagami risk his life. His father might be a police officer, but it didn’t seem like he took any precaution to train his children to protect themselves, he was too busy with his work.

“What makes you think we can trust you?” Light asked sparing a glace over at his stalker behind him, he wasn’t really sure of his sister’s plan as she kept most of it a secret, but he knew that they had to make sure that Raye Penber revealed his identity to them to prove whether their theory was right or not. Raye seemed to freeze unsure how to reply at the sudden accusation.

“Do you have any proof that you are not his accomplice?” Yuki spoke up turning her head slightly to look at Raye but not enough to draw the hijacker’s attention. Raye felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What should he do? Why would they suddenly come out with something like that, with that Light opened his mouth to talk once more.

“After all the first hijacker comes in like he’s working alone, meanwhile a second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just in case something goes wrong”. Raye quietly cursed. They were right, they had no reason to trust him after all they didn’t even know him. He doubt that either twin was Kira and if it meant that they trusted him then he had to show them his ID. Raye nodded even though it was more for himself than the twins and pulled his FBI ID from his pocket and showed them.

“Here this is my ID” Raye said. Light and Yuki seemed to share a look before nodding.

* * *

Yuki couldn’t believe how easy everything had gone. Now all they had do was get rid of Osoreda, she glanced above Osoreda’s head to his lifespan. He had seconds left. 

“If anything happens we can trust you do deal…” Light wasn’t able to finish his sentence before being cut of by Osoreda’s gasping, clutching his chest and dying. Huh, Yuki hadn’t expected that. Who would have thought that their little experiment would have ended with Osoreda actually dying of a heart attack? After, all she hadn’t used the death note to convince Osoreda to hijack the bus. The passengers started screaming as the bus came to a sudden stop, they didn’t waste any time before rushing off the bus barely looking at the oncoming traffic. 

Light and Yuki slowly strolled off barely sparing a glance at Osoreda’s body. Raye followed not really sure what to do, he was panicking. He had just revealed his identity to two people who could potentially be Kira and then Osoreda died of a heart attack. That couldn’t be coincidence but why wasn’t he dead, surely Kira would get rid of his as soon as he had learnt his real name. 

“We’re not Kira if that’s what you’re thinking. However, we did set this whole situation up. We needed you to reveal your identity to prove that you were in fact a police officer or agent and not some stalker. Osoreda was due to die today regardless of where he was, the heart attack just happened to be a coincidence. Believe what you might but if you want any answers from us, we will have to leave here. I doubt you want the police to find out about the FBI presence and especially the fact you are tailing the children of Soichiro Yagami a detective on the Kira Case by order of L” Yuki said when they were far away from the other passengers. Raye just froze, he had been completely and utterly played. He needed answers to how they were able to pull this off and if the twins were Kira then he couldn’t let them out his sight. So instead he nodded and started walking. 


End file.
